Hat (equipment type)
.]] '''Hats' are a recurring type of Headgear on the series. They are often used by melee and magical-based jobs that cannot equip Helms, like the Thief, the Black Mage, and the Blue Mage. As examples of recurring Hats on the series, we have the Hypno Crown, the Red Cap, and the Gold Hairpin. Also, on recent titles like Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy Tactics, Ribbons began to be classified as accessories or a new type of weapon, called Hair Adornments. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Hats make up half of the headgear in the game, as opposed to Helmets. Black Mages, Monks, White Mages, and Red Mages are Jobs that can only equip Hats. List of Hats: *Twist Headband *Feathered Cap *Wizard's Hat *Sage's Mitre *Black Cowl *Red Cap *Ribbon Final Fantasy II There are only three hats in this game. They can be equipped, like all other equipment, by every party member. List of Hats: *Twist Headband *Ribbon *Gold Hairpin Final Fantasy III Hats are often exclusive to weaker melee and magic-based Jobs, such as the Ninja, Monk, Black Belt, Ranger, and Thief, though there three helms that can be equipped by all Jobs (Ribbon, Leather Cap, and Feathered Cap). List of hats: *Leather Cap *Headband *Feathered Cap *Scholar Hat *Black Cowl *Chakra Band *Ribbon *Royal Crown *Ballad Crown Final Fantasy IV Hats in general can be equipped by all characters, with the exception of Dark Knight Cecil, Cid, and Kain. List of hats: *Leather Cap *Headband *Feathered Cap *Green Beret *Wizard's Hat *Black Cowl *Sage's Miter *Gold Hairpin *Coronet *Cat Hood *White Tiger Mask *Red Cap *Ribbon *Glass Mask Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of hats: *Leather Cap *Headband *Feathered Cap *Green Beret *Wizard's Hat *Sage's Miter *Gold Hairpin *Ribbon Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of hats: *Turban *Leather Cap *Feathered Cap *Wizard's Hat *Sage's Miter *Gold Hairpin *Headband *Circlet *Mystic Veil *Beret *Green Beret *Black Cowl *Goblin Mask *Queen's Mask *Officer's Hat *Red Cap *White Tiger Mask *Cat-Ear Hood *Hypno Crown *Chakra Headband *Ribbon *Phase Helm *Glass Mask Final Fantasy V Hats can be equipped by mage and melee jobs. Final Fantasy VI Hats and female hats make up more than half of the headgear in this game. Most can be equipped by all characters. Final Fantasy VII Headgear previously seen in ''Final Fantasy VI appears in this game as accessories, such as the Tiara, the Hypno Crown, and the Headband. ''Final Fantasy IX Hats can be equipped by Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, Quina, Eiko, and Amarant. List of hats: *Straw Hat *Leather Hat *Headgear *Feather Hat *Steepled Hat *Magus Hat *Bandana *Mage's Hat *Ritual Hat *Twist Headband *Lamia's Tiara *Mantra Band *Dark Hat *Green Beret *Red Hat *Black Hood *Golden Hairpin *Adaman Hat *Coronet *Flash Hat *Thief Hat *Holy Miter *Golden Skullcap *Circlet Final Fantasy XII Hats are part of Light Armor, and offers average magick defense in comparison to other types of headgear as well as HP boosts. Any party member can equip them, as long as they obtain the necessary licenses. List of hats: *Leather Cap *Headgear *Headguard *Leather Headgear *Horned Hat *Balaclava *Soldier's Cap *Green Beret *Red Cap *Headband *Pirate Hat *Goggle Mask *Adamant Hat *Officer's Hat *Chakra Band *Thief's Cap *Gigas Hat *Chaperon *Crown of Laurels *Renewing Morion *Dueling Mask Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn Ardyn Izunia's equippable gear is various hats that change his hat model on the field and in cut scenes. Final Fantasy Tactics Hats can be equipped by all Job classes except for Knight, Monk, Dragoon, Samurai, Mime, and Dark Knight Jobs. List of hats: *Leather Cap *Plumed Hat *Red Hood *Headgear *Wizard's Hat *Green Beret *Headband *Celebrant's Miter *Black Cowl *Gold Hairpin *Lambent Hat *Thief's Cap *Brass Coronet (PSP version only) *Acacia Hat (PSP version only) Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Hats are lightweight headgear that all Jobs can equip, except for the Paladin, Dragoon, Defender, and White Monk. List of hats: *Feather Cap *Circlet *Green Beret *Headband *Wizard Hat *Gold Hairpin *Thief Hat *Black Hat *White Hat *Acacia Hat Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hats can be equipped by all jobs except for Paladin, Dragoon, Defender, and Templar. List of hats: *Plumed Hat *Green Beret *Circlet *Headband *Wizard's Hat *Gold Hairpin *Thief's Cap *Tiara *Black Hat *White Hat *Golden Skullcap Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Terra, Kefka, Cloud, Squall, Ultimecia, Zidane, Kuja, Tidus, Jecht, and Shantotto. Hats specialize in BRV Boost on Dodge. List of hats: *Leather Hat *Plumed Hat *Wizard Hat *Green Beret *Toque Blanche *Beret *Red Cap *Headband *Spirit Band *Rubicante's Cowl *Tiger Mask *Thief's Cap *Black Cowl *Dueling Mask *Chaplet *Lufenian Cap ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Terra, Kefka, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Laguna, Ultimecia, Zidane, Kuja, Tidus, Yuna, Jecht, Shantotto, Prishe, Vaan, and Lightning. Hats specialize in BRV Boost on Dodge. List of hats: *Leather Hat *Plumed Hat *Wizard's Hat *Toque Blanche *Green Beret *Porrean Beret *Beret *Red Cap *Rubicante's Cowl *Dark Hat *Time Cap *Tiger Mask *Thief's Cap *Glass Mask *Protect Hat *Dueling Mask *Chaplet *Lufenian Cap Bravely Default List of hats: *Leather Cap *Pointy Hat *Tricorne *Feather Hat *Cat-Ear Hood *Tiger Mask *Laurel Wreath *Mage's Hat *Holy Miter *Lambent Hat *Acorn Hat *Headband *Red Cap *Circlet *Black Cowl *Lamia's Tiara *Adamant Hat *Gold Hairpin *Ribbon *Royal Crown Bravely Second: End Layer List of hats: *Acorn Hat *Ribbon *Royal Crown *Cat-Ear Hood *Laurel Wreath *Circlet *Lambent Hat *Lamia's Tiara *Gold Hairpin *Knitted Cap *Pilgrim's Hat *Desert Cap *Mystic Hood *Harena Shemagh *Mortarboard *Shako *Turban *Hachigane *Tactician's Hat *Carbon Cap *Ascetic's Cap *Tricorne *Headgear *Dragon Cap Final Fantasy Dimensions Hats can be equipped by Jobless, Monk, Thief, Red Mage, Bard, Memorist, Ranger, Dancer, and Ninja jobs. List of hats: *Leather Hat *Feathered Cap *Headband *Bandana *Headgear *Green Beret *Officer's Hat *Horned Hat *Tiger Mask *Scholar's Hat *Chakra Band *Black Cowl *Coronet *Red Cap *Bunny Ears *Dueling Mask *Royal Crown *Glass Mask *Adamant Hat Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Category:Hats Category:Armor types